


Didn't See That Coming

by whiterabbit1613



Series: Twelve Days (2007) [4]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-22
Updated: 2012-08-22
Packaged: 2017-11-12 15:39:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/492859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiterabbit1613/pseuds/whiterabbit1613





	Didn't See That Coming

The 12 Days of Christmas Day 4 : Didn't See That Coming  
good omens; humor; implied aziraphale/crowley  
  
     "Well, she's nice, right?" Crowley was feeling distinctly uncomfortable having this conversation. After all, he had never expected to find himself in this exact situation. Or even any situation remotely like this one. He could well have been underestimating his friend all these (thousands) of years, but Aziraphale had always seemed pretty safe from the dangers of marriage.  
     "She's  _perfectly_  nice, dear. Perfectly. She's just, er, not who I thought I'd spend the rest of  my life with. Her life. Whatever." Aziraphale squinted at his friend. "Are you sure I'm not drunk?"  
      "Not nearly," Crowley said, and then filled Aziraphale's glass. The angel downed it in one gulp. "How'd this happen?"  
      Aziraphale poked listlessly at the remains of dinner that graced his plate. "Oh, I don't know. Came into the bookshop one day. I couldn't get her to leave! She said I had a nice collection. I thanked her politely. She finally left. Then she kept coming  _back_ , and eventually she invited me out for dinner, which I couldn't say 'no' to, since I didn't have any other plans, and we were really rather chummy by then, by virtue of forced continual contact. I began to figure it out when she introduced me to her mother."  
     "Should have figured it out long before that," Crowley muttered.  
     "At any rate, by the time I knew what she had in mind, she and her bridesmaids had already gone out dress shopping, and I don't really want to come off as rude or anything."  
     Crowley sighed and poured each of them another glass of wine. "Coming off as rude is the least of your problems right now, angel. How are you going to hide the fact that you don't age? Or that you have to travel the world doing God's work in a way even the most devout priest can't imagine?"  
     "I know, I know." Aziraphale looked rather desperate. "These are all problems I will have to overcome. But I can't simply say  _no_!"  
     The demon thought about this, and abruptly realized that the solution was pretty simple, really. "Maybe not in so many words," he said slowly. "When does she usually come to visit?"  
  
      Afterwards, when the whole mess had been sorted out, Aziraphale stood in the middle of the bookshop and surveyed the damage, Crowley sat on the counter looking smug, and the bride-to-be was long gone, presumably never to be heard from again. Aziraphale also had a rather spectacular hickey on his neck, but that was really neither here nor there.  
     "Really, my dear, your methods are rather lacking in subtlety," Aziraphale muttered, picking up a first-edition Wodehouse off the ground and reshelving it.  
     Crowley laughed. "But they sure are fun!"


End file.
